


Digital Art - 2009-06-23 – Kiss

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Amputation, Community: kink_bingo, Digital Art, Fanart, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney kisses John's arm. The one without the forearm. For Kink_Bingo's "Amputee Fetishism" prompt. The prompt itself is a warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2009-06-23 – Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Original submission here: http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/7510.html

[](http://img13.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=060487978_kink_bingo_amputation2_123_502lo.jpg)  
larger version (ensure ad block is on):<http://img13.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=060487978_kink_bingo_amputation2_123_502lo.jpg>


End file.
